


Shh, The Children Are Sleeping

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 position sort of, Bottom!Harry, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have kids sleeping in the next room but Louis’ too horny to care since they haven’t done it in awhile, so they have to keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, The Children Are Sleeping

“L-Lou.. Fuck, the kids are right next door…”, Harry whispered as his breath hitched. Louis continued to kiss along Harry’s neck, biting at the skin, sucking on it to leave marks.

He trailed his kisses up Harry’s jaw and to his lips, giving him a slow and sweet kiss. Harry hummed against Louis’ lips and kissed him back before pulling away again, “Lou. Seriously.”

Louis sighed and moved on top of Harry, sitting up so that he was straddling in waist, “Baby.. The kids are sleeping. All we gotta do is be quiet. C’mon, love. It’s been a month…” Harry looked up at the ceiling and sighed before realizing Louis was right.

It actually has been that long. When you have kids, you kind of don’t pay attention to the last time you had sex.

Before they had them, Louis and Harry were having sex like animals on heat. Constantly doing it, and almost on every surface.

After little Darcy got adopted 3 years ago, and baby Michael about 5 months ago, it hasn’t been like that. They’re lucky if they get to have sex once a week.

Who was Harry to pass this up? I mean, they WERE going to be quiet.

Louis saw Harry’s fight disappearing and he smirked, leaning down and licking along Harry’s collarbones, nipping at the skin around them. He was happy they didn’t sleep with shirts on.

It made this all the more easier to get right into it. He started to kiss down Harry’s chest before he was stopped by two fingers under his chin.

He looked up at Harry, raising an eyebrows, “Haz?” Harry cleared his throat and squirmed a bit as he said, “Who.. Who is uh..”

Louis got the idea and he smiled softly, “I was gonna let you fuck me. Haven’t done that for awhile.” Harry frowned a bit and said, “But I want you to fuck me, though…”

They stared at each other for a bit, trying to figure out what to do. Harry got an idea and he bit his lip before speaking, “We.. We could uhh.. We could both like…Fuck each other…”

His cheeks turned a little red and he cleared his throat. Louis let out a breath, his cock twitching in the confinement of his briefs, “Fuck, baby.. Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”

Harry smiled and then moaned softly as Louis rolled his hips down. Louis moved so that he was kneeling in between Harry’s legs as he spread them open.

He reached for Harry’s briefs and pulled them down and off his legs, revealing Harry’s cock; laying heavy and hard against his stomach, leaking pre-cum onto the hairs on his stomach, “Gonna open you up, yeah, baby? Get you ready for me.”

Harry shook his head and pushed himself up on his forearms, “N-No, Lou.. Want to.. Can we do it at the same time?” Louis looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows, about to ask how before he understood and he smirked, “You dirty boy, Styles.”

 

Harry blushed and bit his bottom lip before watching Louis sit up on his knees, pushing his boxers down and taking them off. He eyed Louis’ cock, standing a proud 7 and a half inches and at least 3 fingers wide.

 

The foreskin was pulled back to reveal the red tip, leaking pre-cum steadily onto the sheets below him. They were both so turned on without even touching each other, but again, they haven’t done anything in about a month.

 

Louis crawled up Harry’s body, rubbing their cocks together as he connected their lips in a dirty and heated kiss. Both of them moaned as Harry gripped Louis’ hips, bucking up against him, wanting more.

 

Louis pulled away before sitting up and grabbing the lube. He poured some on Harry’s hand, slicking his fingers up.

 

He couldn’t believe Harry actually wanted to do something like this, but he was not going to object. Louis turned around so that he was still straddling Harry but his back was facing him.

 

He scooted back up until his face was level with Harry’s cock and by the way that Harry kissing the space between his balls and rim, he knew he was in the right position. He pulled Harry’s legs up so they were bent at the knees, his feet flat against the bed while his own knees were resting on the bed on either side of Harry’s head, close to his shoulders.

 

He poured some lube onto his hand before reaching around Harry’s leg, teasing his finger around Harry’s hole, reveling in how Harry whined, pushing back for more. “Needy little one, aren’t you?”, Louis snickered before gasping as he felt Harry’s finger push inside him.

 

He whimpered and leaned his forehead against Harry’s thigh, letting out a breath. “Who’s the needy one now?”, Harry asked, a smirk evident on his face as he took one of Louis’ balls into his mouth, sucking lightly on the skin, ripping a moan from Louis’ throat.

 

Louis decided to play fire with fire and since he knew Harry could take it, he circled two fingers around Harry’s hole before pushing them inside all the way to the knuckle. Harry gasped and brought his legs together, his thighs on either side of Louis’ face as he felt Louis’ fingers inside him.

 

He laid his head back against the pillows as he felt Louis push his legs out so they weren’t suffocating him. He could barely focus on stretching Louis open as he felt Louis’ fingers pushing in and out of him.

 

Louis smirked and swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock as he slipped in a third finger, slowly pushing them in and out as he curled them to hit Harry’s bundle of nerves deep inside. Harry gasped and bucked up towards Louis’ mouth and down onto his fingers, not realizing that he pulled his own finger out of Louis.

 

He was so focused on his own pleasure that he forgot about Louis’. Louis wasn’t complaining though; he lived for pleasuring Harry. When he thought he stretched Harry enough, he pulled his fingers out and moved, crawling off him.

 

He heard Harry’s whine of protest. Probably from the loss of Louis’ fingers; Harry was always a bit needy.

 

Louis tapped his hip and smirked, “Hands and knees, babe.” Harry immediately obliged and he turned over, propping himself up on his hands and knees like he was told to, never one to disobey. Louis grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before lining his cock up at Harry’s hole.

 

He teased him a few times, pushing just the tip in before pulling back out, making Harry whine. Harry started to push back, trying to get more of Louis in and he whimpered, “Please, Louis.. God, I want you so bad. Been so long.. Please, baby. Give me your cock.”

 

Louis knew he couldn’t hold off then. He grabbed onto Harry’s hips, pushing in all the way so that he bottomed out, his hips nestled against the swell of Harry’s arse.

 

He groaned quietly, feeling Harry’s tight heat around him, something he’s missed so much and with Harry being tighter than normal, it made it all the more better. Harry moaned, falling down onto his forearms, the delicious burn of the stretch making him dizzy with pleasure.

 

Having Louis inside him after so long felt so, so good. He whined and moved back against Louis, wanting him to move.

 

Louis took the hint and he slowly pulled out, making sure Harry can feel the drag of his cock, knowing how much he liked it, before he forcefully pushed back in. Harry gasped and bit his lip to keep in the sounds that were threatening to escape, remembering that the kids are asleep in the next room.

 

Fuck, he knew Louis was going to go hard just so it would be hard to keep quiet, the bastard. He bit down on the pillow he gripped in his hands, panting heavily as he felt the slow pull of Louis’ cock sliding in and out of him.

 

He wanted it faster but Louis wasn’t giving in and he knew it was because he was afraid of the kids waking up. He still pushed back against him for more, needing it.

 

Louis smirked, “Remember baby, you get to fuck me after this so right now, this is my time.” He only sped up enough for him, purposely avoiding Harry’s prostate.

 

Harry was whimpering, pushing his bum higher in the air to try and get Louis deeper. “Louis.. Please..”, Harry started to beg before he had to bite down on his arm, his back arching as Louis started to pound into his prostate repeatedly.

 

Louis was groaning softly, gripping onto Harry’s hips as he pounding into Harry over and over, watching the skin on his bum and thighs turn red from the force of his thrusts. He felt that familiar coil in his stomach and he knew he was close.

 

He thrust into Harry a few more times before he pulled out, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking himself through his orgasm as ribbons of cum shot out over Harry’s back and his bum as Louis moaned quietly, shudders running through his body. Harry was still achingly hard and he didn’t even give Louis time to come down from his high and before Louis knew it, he found himself lying on his back with his legs spread open and Harry between them.

 

Harry’s cock was thick and achingly hard against his stomach, leaking pre-cum onto his navel. Louis’ cock was going soft but Harry didn’t care.

 

If Louis was only focused on his pleasure before (and God, he can feel Louis’ cum on him), he can be focused on his own, too. Louis gasped as he felt a two spit slicked fingers slide into his over sensitive hole.

 

He shook his head, trying to squirm away, “H-Harry.. No..” Harry growled and held Louis’ hips down with his other hand, “Oh, c’mon baby. I know you can go again.”

 

Louis shook his head and he whimpered, tears springing to his eyes as he felt Harry start to move his fingers and grip his soft cock, slowly stroking it. Despite how sensitive he was, he found himself growing hard as Harry slid a third finger into him and kept stroking him to full hardness.

 

Harry pulled his fingers out, ignoring Louis’ hiss of pain and he grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hand, slicking his cock up. He lined himself up at Louis’ hole and with a quick thrust, he was fully sheathed inside him, nestled up against his prostate easily with how big he was.

 

Louis cried out in pain and pleasure at the burn of the stretch and his prostate being hit. He was still so sensitive; it sent shivers through his body. Harry’s hand flew down to cover Louis’ mouth and he smirked as he whispered in a raspy tone, “Shhh, the children are sleeping.”

 

He gripped onto Louis’ hips as he shuffled closer and shit, Louis knew what was coming. Harry licked his lips and looked straight down into Louis’ eyes as he started to thrust hard and fast into the lad under him, the tight heat around him making his brain go a little hazy.

 

It’s been so long since he’s been inside his lover and he was going to enjoy this. Louis’ mouth flew open and he had to bring his arm around to bite down on it as he gripped onto the sheets with the other hand, closing his eyes tightly.

 

It hurt so bad but at the same time, it felt too fucking good to stop. The constant hit to his prostate making him see spots every time he opened his eyes as his cock twitched painfully against his stomach, leaking pre-cum already.

 

Pain was always a kink of his. Harry smirked, seeing Louis already leaking and he started to thrust harder, his hips slapping against Louis’ arse as he reached down, starting to pump Louis in time with his thrust, already knowing he wasn’t going to last long.

 

Louis whined softly and shook his head, not wanting Harry to do that, not wanting the touch. Harry ignored the whine and kept thrusting, feeling his stomach pooling with heat as he moved his hand faster over Louis’ cock as he moved his hips faster to push into Louis, continuously hitting his prostate.

 

It only took a few more thrust before Harry grunted as he came inside Louis, filling him up. From the pain and pleasure of his prostate being hit, Harry’s hand on his cock and Harry filling him up, Louis lost it.

 

He muffled a scream of ecstasy against his arm as he came weakly all over Harry’s hand and his stomach. Harry was still stroking him through it and Louis whimpered, slapping his hand away as he tried to get control of his breathing.

 

Harry chuckled before he slowly pulled out, hearing Louis whine in pain. Harry crawled up to lay on the pillows beside Louis, pulling him into his arms, kissing his forehead gently, “We need to take a shower, love.”

 

Louis hummed, his eyes already closed, exhausted. Harry just chuckled and mumbled a soft, “I love you” and heard it returned before he was lulled to sleep by the sound of his lover’s breathing.

 

And the kids had no clue what went down in their parents room while they were sleeping.


End file.
